Precious One
by aniimeefann
Summary: Jiyoon, a young mischievous girl who doesn't believe in fairytales or myths is dared to go into the haunted woods in her neighborhood and retrieve a ribbon they tied to a tree in the middle of the forest earlier in the day. She does so, but suddenly her life changes when she finds a baby in a bush.
1. Chapter 1

It was cold. Freezing. Jiyoon was walking along a trail deep in the woods. There were rumors about how _werewolves_ would roam throughout the woods at nights, but she was no fool to believe in such preposterous lies. Some classmates of hers decided to make a bet with her. They said that if she could walk alone in the woods at night, with only her flashlight, and retrieve the red ribbon they tied to the root of the tallest tree in the middle of the woods, then they would each cough up $50, cash. On the other hand, if Jiyoon did not retrieve the ribbon, then she'd get zilch. It was a stupid bet at first, but as the money pooled in, Jiyoon couldn't help but take up the offer. So, here she was, walking along this trail in the supposedly cursed woods said to be stained in the blood of wolf slain humans.

Finally, Jiyoon reached her destination and found the ribbon tied to the root of the tallest tree in the middle of the woods. She pulled the ribbon off the root and tied it tightly around her wrist. Then, as Jiyoon turned around to walk back on the trail, she heard something rustle in the bushes. She slightly jumped in surprise and shook her head in disapproval as she took in a deep breath.

"Yah!" Jiyoon yelled, "If you guys are playing a trick to scare me, it is not working!"

Jiyoon shined her flashlight in the direction from where the rustling was coming from and walked over to it steadily.

"Yah!" Jiyoon yelled again as she looked inside the rustling bush.

Then, unbeknownst to herself, Jiyoon heard a whimpering sound come from inside a basket in the bush and saw a baby bundled in the basket covered in blankets.

"Oh shit!" Jiyoon cursed quietly and bent her head back, clicking her tongue.

The whining baby continued as Jiyoon bent further down and reached out to pull the basket out from inside the bush. She quickly scooped the baby out of the basket and cooed him to stop crying.

"Now, now." Jiyoon swayed the infant lightly in her arms as she lifted his face to her cheek, checking his temperature, "There, there. You don't need to cry little one! Everything's okay~ I got you in my arms and everything's peachy. Hm~?"

He looked up at her through the tears in his eyes and giggled, revealing his gums.

"See!" Jiyoon smiled brightly at the baby and hugged him closer to her chest, "You are A-OK! Though you are a bit cold—thank goodness I came out here then."

He stared up at Jiyoon with his round eyes as she wiped away his tears. He smiled at her happily full of innocence. Jiyoon kissed his chubby cheek and cooed him to sleep, thinking about what kind of despicable monster of a parent was capable of leaving this poor, innocent, helpless baby out in the woods. Jiyoon couldn't help but shake in anger at the thought of any human being leaving behind and hiding an infant. She sighed sharply and looked back at the baby with sincere eyes.

"How's about this?" Jiyoon spoke in her baby voice, "How about I take you to my home in Seoul and we report to the police about this bad, heartless person who left you here to freeze."

The baby giggled back at Jiyoon with a happy expression spread across his face.

"That's what I thought!" Jiyoon kissed his cheek again and smiled at the innocent baby as she fastened the basket around her back, "Now, let's get you to my house!"

The night grew colder and colder as Jiyoon heard a wolf howl from deep inside the woods. She froze in shock a bit before quickening her pace out of the woods. Jiyoon's breath got heavier as she neared an opening from in the woods. Then, just before she stepped into the opening, she heard another howl rip through the air, and fear overtook her body as it neared her. She clutched tightly onto the baby and stepped into the opening, thinking it was her ticket out of the woods and into the arms of her classmates, but she was wrong. The opening led her to a dead end. In front of her was a small opening that led to a vast field of tall grass that grew taller than herself. Irritated, Jiyoon screamed into the air and cursed her classmate's names. She bit back her tears of frustration and took in a sharp breath when suddenly she heard a howl from behind her. She spun around quickly and saw nothing. Catching her breath, she looked down to the infant in her arms and a sad smile broke across her face as she reassured the baby about his safety.

"I'll make sure that you are safe in my arms." Jiyoon kissed the baby's chubby cheek, "I won't let anything out here get a scratch on you."

The infant smiled in his deep sleep and Jiyoon sighed in relief.

"Excuse me?" Jiyoon whipped her head around and looked over her shoulder to see a young man in a large cloak with his arms crossed and a slightly irritated face on.

"W-Who are you?" Jiyoon turned around swiftly and hugged the baby tight to her chest.

The young man sighed, "Excuse me," Then, he pointed at the infant and scratched the back of his head with his other hand, "but you seem to have my baby."

Jiyoon's face went blank as her lip quivered in anger and she took in a sharp breath exclaiming, "What!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh…" The young man smiled sheepishly, "In your hands, that baby, I'm taking care of him…kinda."

"And you are doing a horrible job at it!" Jiyoon whisper-yelled, "How could you leave a baby a bush, in the cold, at night, alone?"

The young man rubbed the back of his neck, "I had to hide him so he wouldn't get caught in the fight."

Jiyoon's eye twitched in irritation, "How can you even think of fighting when you're supposed to be taking care of an infant?"

"I…uh…" He swallowed a hard clump in the back of his throat, "It wasn't that I was thinking of fighting! It just sort of happened."

"How does fighting just sort of happen, if you didn't cause it in the first place?"

"These guys are just always after me, kinda."

"Then avoid them!"

"But, I can't."

"And, why not?"

"I'm a spy, and I'm supposed to spy on them."

Jiyoon fell to her knees and dropped her jaw in frustration, "What do you mean you're a—"

"Can't you tell by sniffing m—…" Then, the young man wriggled his nose as he sniffed the air.

Jiyoon rose a brow in amusement, "What did you just say?"

"You're human." The young man took a step back cautiously.

"Yeah," Jiyoon nodded, "Why wouldn't I be human?"

"You're really a human—a human being!" The man's eyes widened as he ran his fingers through his hair, "How did you get this far into the woods if you're human?"

"Huh?" Jiyoon squinted her eyes at the young man, "What are you going on about?"

"I mean, you shouldn't have been able to go through the barrier, and—and…maybe I should shut up."

"What are you going on about?" Jiyoon asked again and pursed her lips in curiosity.

"Nothing." The man shook his head and reached his hands out, "Just give me Jinhan, and I'll be on my way."

"Hang on!" Jiyoon held a hand out and thought to herself for a while.

This young man was going on about how she was human and how she shouldn't have been able to go through a barrier in the woods. This woods, was supposed to be a supposed legendary place of magical juju where werewolves prowled at night. She's been hearing howling wolves all night long, basically following her. And, she suddenly comes into contact with some random guy in the middle of a closed off opening in the woods who claims that the baby she found hidden in the woods is his. There was only one logical explanation that she could come up with.

"You're pranking me." Jiyoon spat out and began laughing hysterically.

The young man rose a brow and smiled uneasily, "What?"

"You're just toying with me!" Jiyoon burst into a frenzy of laughter, "It makes sense! My classmates didn't want to give me $50 a pop, so they set up a trap—a prank—and, and they probably know you from back in middle school or something and they asked you to go out into the woods, and scare me! And this baby, he's just your younger sibling or relative that you brought with you to get a kick out of it. And you hid him where I would find this ribbon and you planned to scare me, and oh my goodness gracious you knocked me off my feet and got me! But, I will not lose this bet, and I will return to the rest of my classmates—I mean _our_ classmates, and I will win this bet. And they can suck it!"

"You came into the woods because of a bet for $50?" The young man looked at Jiyoon with a horrified expression, "Don't you know what's out in these woods?"

"Supposed rumors say horrible things about these woods," Jiyoon pursed her lips, "but I am not a believer in such drastic and farfetched rumors."

"You don't believe—"

And then a howl ripped through the air. The young man cursed under his breath and grunted as he walked towards Jiyoon and grabbed her arm pulling her to follow him, a blush crawling up his neck. Jiyoon struggled against him and broke free from his grasp. She tried to run away into the tall grass, but hesitation got the better of her and the young man quickly scooped her off her feet with lightning speed. He climbed swiftly to the tops of the trees and Jiyoon kicked her feet for the young man to release her as she screamed and cursed him out. But, he balanced her and shushed her to stop shouting and listen.

"There's something coming." The young man whispered with a deep blush covering his face, as he held Jiyoon tightly to his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you blushing?" Jiyoon gawked at the young man, "Are you seriously blushing right now?"

"Hush!" the young man shushed Jiyoon as he stared off into the distance, his ears perking up.

"Why would I—"

"Be quiet!" the young man turned to face Jiyoon and swallowed a clump in his throat when he realized how close their faces were, "I think somebody followed after your scent."

"My scent?" Jiyoon gave a face of disgust, "Why would someone follow my scent?"

"Because," he grunted and looked away from Jiyoon's face shaking his head, "I'll explain later, just hush up! If they notice you more than they already have, then you'll suffer grave consequences."

"Fine." Jiyoon squinted her eyes and sighed as she quietly sat still in the young man's hold, bitter.

"Did you catch that scent Tolyu?" Jiyoon heard a man from below speak up.

"Sure did Yongsu." Another man chuckled below and Jiyoon felt like this was her chance, she opened her mouth to scream when suddenly the chuckling man replied with, "Man, that scent was so active though! I was getting a hard-on just catching a whiff! Imagine what I'd do if I'd have found that human girl!"

Jiyoon's stomach sank and she heard the first man whistle in glee, "Knowing what little restraint you have and how active you are, you'd rape her on the spot, bring her home and have her pop out twenty or so little Halflings."

"You know it!" said man rumbled into a frenzy of laughter, "I'd probably break her after the first child, knowing how weak and feeble humans are!"

"But," the first man clicked his tongue, "you'd still have your way with her after she gets fixed up!"

"You got that right!"

Both men laughed as they walked on and far into the woods, and when finally Jiyoon could no longer hear their laughter after what seemed like hours, she turned to the young man holding her with tears brimming her eyes.

"What were they talking about?" Jiyoon whispered with her lip quivering.

The young man had a blush crawling up his neck again as he took in a deep breath and stared at Jiyoon whispering, "Humans, give off an alluring smell to us."

"And, what exactly are you that I would give off such an alluring smell to make you want to rape me?" Jiyoon was catching her breath with every word she uttered.

"Let me bring you somewhere safe before we continue this conversation any further." The young man broke away from Jiyoon's gaze and searched the area, "Those two could still be near."

"Before you take me anywhere." Jiyoon grabbed the young man's chin and brought his face to meet hers head on, "I need this answer. What are you?"

The young man sighed and averted his eyes the best he could from meeting Jiyoon's gaze, "It will be easier for me to explain this somewhere more private."

Jiyoon kept her gaze locked on the young man, "Just this one question before you take me anywhere. Please, just answer this one question. What are you?"

"Not right now." The young man finally locked his eyes with Jiyoon's and a full on blush covered his face, "If you want answers I'll tell you when we're somewhere safe. For right now, I'll tell you my name. My name is Chanyeol Park."

Jiyoon bit her lip in frustration and sighed, "Fine, Chanyeol Park. When we get somewhere safe, you will answer all of my questions. And then, you will let me go and live my merry life the way I always have. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand." Chanyeol nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol brought Jiyoon deeper into the woods, and they suddenly happened across a small town inside the woods. It was a small village with one inn and Chanyeol brought them both inside as Jiyoon held Jinhan close to her chest.

"One room, please." Chanyeol reached into his satchel under his cloak and pulled out some cash.

"How long will you be planning on staying?" the clerk scribbled something down onto some paper and lifted his head as he sniffed the air wearing a fully content face as he licked his lips and looked over at Jiyoon.

Jiyoon rose a brow and Chanyeol grabbed her arm pulling her under his cloak as he stared straight at the clerk with stern eyes, "One night. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Getting right down to business." The clerk commented under his breath and smiled, "That'll be $50."

Chanyeol handed the clerk the money and walked beside Jiyoon as a blush crawled up his neck. Chanyeol quickly raced them both up the room as all eyes in the inn fell on the two. As soon as they got to the room, Chanyeol pushed Jiyoon inside first and quickly locked the door behind him. Jiyoon looked back at Chanyeol with a dirty look and sighed, rolling her eyes. She set Jinhan on the bed, placing pillows on either side of him and sat down on the couch in the room, motioning for Chanyeol to sit across from her on the other. Chanyeol sat accordingly after fumbling to remove his cloak along with his belongings underneath: his heavy satchel, his sword, and Jinhan's basket.

"Now tell me, what exactly are you, Chanyeol Park?" Jiyoon crossed her arms and legs as she sat back.

Chanyeol took in a deep breath, "You must take every word I say seriously, because if anyone so hears a peep come from you, they'll rip that door down and take you from me, and you will no longer be in safe hands."

"Alright," Jiyoon lifted her right hand, "I, Jiyoon Song, solemnly swear that I will take every word you, Chanyeol Park, say seriously, and I will not make so much as the tone I have at this moment."

"Very well." Chanyeol rubbed the back of his neck, "I am a wolf. As are most if not all of the others who live in this woods. We are a species of demon wolves that have the capabilities like a wolf and can smell, hear, see, taste, and touch with very heightened sensitivity. And, certain special wolves, have capabilities that stretch farther than only heightened senses; some are able to control an element at will or maintain other such super-like-powers. This may sound very farfetched and very fantasy-like, but this is all very real. Right now, we are in a wolf inn and everyone inside here, caught a whiff of you and they want to claim you. Claim you, meaning they want to rape you. Women of my species, on the other hand, will not want to rape you, though there are some that may, but they would more likely ignore your scent because a feminine scent does not necessarily allure them. Also—"

"Why aren't you allured by me then?" Jiyoon blinked her eyes curiously, "Hm~?"


	5. Chapter 5

"The males who are not allured to you, are ones who have already claimed their mate." Chanyeol began, "The males who have no mate at the moment, find you delectable, in every aspect."

"So, you already have a mate?" Jiyoon nodded understanding the logic, "And this baby, Jinhan, must be your son, I presume?"

"No." Chanyeol shook his head reluctantly as a blush crept up his neck, "I do not have a mate, and I am still looking for a mate. Jinhan, is my older sister's child. And he is a secret right now."

"Then how come you're not allured by me?" Jiyoon rose a brow, "Not saying I want you to be allured or anything, just curious."

Chanyeol swallowed a clump in the back of his throat and sighed as sweat ran down the side of his face, "Who says I'm not allured by you? I'm just—I've got…a great…tolerance, you could say."

"So I am _not_ safe with you?" Jiyoon sunk deeper in the couch.

"You are safest with me at the moment." Chanyeol took in a deep breath.

"So how will I be even safer than this?" Jiyoon smirked, "If I leave the woods?"

"No." Chanyeol shook his head, "Someone will follow your scent and follow you out of the woods and drag you back into the woods, and rape you there and then."

"So what do I do?" Jiyoon clicked her tongue, "I have to leave these woods sometime, you know."

Chanyeol smiled wryly, "I am unable to take you out of the woods anytime soon, because there is a war by the exit where you would leave. I am not lying. It just started I'd say 2 months ago. And, that area, as you experienced or heard earlier, is infested with the enemy army."

"So how do I get back home?" Jiyoon chuckled, "Isn't there some back way out?"

"There is a back way in almost every tribe's village. We have one in my hometown too," Chanyeol nodded slowly, "but you would not be able to use it unless you are a part of one of the highest families in the town."

"And you're a poor boy in the town?" Jiyoon leaned her elbows on her knees and cupped her cheeks in her hands.

"I am the general's son." Chanyeol replied.

"Then you're from a higher-up family right?" Jiyoon nodded, "So, you could get me into that back way passage, right?"

"I could get you through the passage," Chanyeol nodded as another blush crawled up his neck, "but there's a catch."

"And that would be?" Jiyoon questioned.

"You'd have to be my mate." Chanyeol mumbled, but Jiyoon heard it entirely.

"Is this some sick scam to get me to sleep with you?" Jiyoon choked on her words.

"No." Chanyeol denied drastically, making a big X with his arms, "I'm only answering your questions."

"So basically, I'm in hoo-ha land of mystical demon wolves." Jiyoon took in a sharp breath, "And, in order to get out, I either wait for this supposed war to end, or I mate with a male demon wolf from a higher-up family in your hometown village. That sounds just peachy. And, I'm guessing when I, and if I, mate with a male demon wolf guy he is going to follow me forever and keep me by his side, so I won't even be able to return home."

"Depending on the guy, he may leave with you or not." Chanyeol swallowed a clump in the back of his throat, "But he will have claimed you, so he will forever be by your side like a loyal servant. Male wolves are very protective and very loyal to their mates."

"Well at least that part sounds nice." Jiyoon chuckles softly, "Do you know any guys who want to leave your town and are from a higher-up family, by chance?"

"Not at the moment." Chanyeol shook his head, "And I am not supposed to return home for another 2 years."

"How's about this?" Jiyoon smiled deviously, "How about I become your mate, and you be loyal to me and bring me to your hometown so that I can go home. Hm~?"

"I can't do that." Chanyeol shook his head.

"And why not!" Jiyoon squinted at Chanyeol.

"You are very alluring and very beautiful," Chanyeol blushed, "but I have to keep my promise and protect Jinhan. And, I'm also instated for active duty for two years. And also, when I find my mate, I want to share a mutual love with her."

Jiyoon sunk back in the couch and groaned, "Why'd I have to get stuck with the romantic demon wolf guy? Why couldn't I have just found one of the horny ones and had him become loyal to me? Wait—I can!"

"If you think it's that easy. It isn't." Chanyeol grabbed Jiyoon's arm as she stood up and headed towards the door, "He may be loyal, but he will not obey your every command, and he will use you as a baby maker. And, he will only be mated with you if he marks you. Not only having sex, but marking you. And everyone does it differently. And, if you're unlucky, you may get someone who is not loyal, because there are some clans who are polygamists."

"So," Jiyoon sighed in defeat, "I'll stay with you and help take care of this baby, and in two years, we'll return to your hometown and you will get me out of here, so long as I am your mate. Otherwise, if the war ends before these two years are up, then you'll help me go back through the other escape hole."

"It's all I can do." Chanyeol nodded.

"Then I have another question for you," Jiyoon looked over at Jinhan who was sleeping soundly on the bed, "Why do you have to protect Jinhan? What's wrong with him or what happened that he needs protecting from someone else aside from his parents?"

"This'll be a long story…" Chanyeol thought out loud as his mind reverted back to nearly a year ago…


	6. Chapter 6

_aniimeefann here! _"\\[ - 3 -]v

_So...the actual Chapter 6 for Precious One is something very different from this (this is actually Chapter 7)...the real Chapter 6 has lots of fluff (if not way~ too much)...so I'm unsure if I really want to put it up or not, because I get embarrassed every time I read it...The whole purpose for Chapter 6 (with it's fluff-galore~) was to mainly reveal the playful relationship between the two upcoming characters...[Park Hwajin and Kim Haneul]...and anyway...__**this**__ Chapter 6 takes place after their fluffy stuff, but if you want the fluffy chapter up comment/review to let me know...otherwise I'll simply shrivel in my embarrassment...*laughs awkwardly*...but do enjoy! These next many few chapters will be telling a story from the past, and it's the whole underlying reason as to how everything here came to be! Anyway...I'll stop my fingers from typing my nonsense going off in my mind and let you all get to reading!_

_-aniimeefann out! _v[ ^ u ^ ]/"

Hwajin woke up in her room as the light peaked through her curtains. She outstretched her arms as she rose from her slumber to sit up, but she felt extra weight across her stomach. She lifted her sheets to peek and stare down at her stomach as she saw an arm laying across her torso. Hwajin narrowed her eyes as she followed the arm to its rightful owner, and her eyes led her to gaze upon a sleeping Haneul on her right side. She pursed her lips playfully as she let her eyes wander across his wide chest up to his sleeping profile. She reached her hand out to outline his chiseled chin with her index finger, and suddenly she felt him tug on her torso, pulling her closer to his side. She gasped in surprise and covered her mouth not wanting to awaken the sleeping Haneul.

Hwajin sighed in relief as she saw Haneul had no reaction to her small outburst. She slowly tried to shimmy her way out of his grasp, grabbing his hand and carefully removing it from around her waist. She slid herself off from her bed, pulling a bed sheet along to cover herself, and she quietly tip-toed her way over to her bathroom, opening the door as she turned her head back to look back at the sleeping Haneul on her bed. And as soon as she twisted her body around to check on Haneul, two hands slammed down against the door on both sides of her head. Hwajin's breath got caught in her throat as her eyes shut tight and her shoulders lifted in shock, causing her to release the door handle. Her eyes remained closed as she hoped that he would simply walk away, but her anticipations would do her no good.

Hwajin felt Haneul's breath hit the back of her neck as he mumbled in his morning voice, "Morning Hwajin~"

Hwajin slowly opened her eyes as she sucked on her top lip and whispered in a raspy voice, "Good morning Haneul~"

"Hm~?" Haneul blew lightly against Hwajin's ear, "I didn't hear you that well. What'd you say?"

Hwajin pursed her lips in frustration and quickly turned herself around to face Haneul as her eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "…Good morning"

Haneul lowered his head down to meet Hwajin's face as he smiled innocently and pecked her on the lips, "You don't look very happy this morning though."

Hwajin pushed Haneul back as she rolled her eyes and turned around to open the bathroom door again, "Well, I don't think your mood would be so cheery if you were having such a painful morning as I."

"Painful?" Haneul followed Hwajin into the bathroom as she let the water run for a bath and he asked her in his cluelessness, "Why are you in such pain?"

Hwajin narrowed her eyes as she stared at Haneul in irritation, "You should know already! Just get out so I can use the bathroom! I have to pee!"

The door slammed down in Haneul's face as he was pushed out of the bathroom. He scratched the back of his head as he pondered about what pain she was having. Then his eyes laid on the bed and his eyes widened as he remembered the fun happenings they had last night.

"She shouldn't be in so much pain though?" Haneul thought to himself out loud as his mind became clouded with yesterday's occurrence and a blush enveloped his face, "I mean, it's not like it's the first time we've…"

Haneul sat down on the edge of the bed as he reflected on his actions from the day before. He looked around the room and saw many things out of place inside Hwajin's room. He ran his fingers through his hair as he stood up and began to pick up misplaced items and knick-knacks, placing them back in their proper spot. The room was put back together neatly and Haneul reached for his clothes as he began to change back into them. Haneul pulled his shirt on as he began fastening his buttons on his pants. Then, he heard the bathroom door open, and he looked up to meet Hwajin's soft gaze.

"Come here." Hwajin reached out for Haneul, "Let me help you with that, you're such a hopeless boy."

Haneul walked toward Hwajin and grabbed her towel around her neck, drying her hair with it as she buttoned his over-shirt and fixed his belt around his pants, "Did you just finish your bath?"

"No~" Hwajin spoke playfully, "I'm just dripping in water, because I still have to take a bath."

Haneul softened his gaze on Hwajin and kissed her forehead, "Is that so? Well I hope you take a nice long bath while I'm gone."

"Haneul~" Hwajin shook her head in disapproval as she grabbed his hand and brought it to her cheek, leaning in to and kissed it, "I was only joking. I took my shower already. And you, should be going off to the soldier's barracks to train some more. Hm~?"

"I'll be off then." Haneul held onto Hwajin's hand and brought it to his lips to kiss, "See you later Hwajin."

"Mhm~" Hwajin smiled as she waved off to Haneul who left her room, "See you later."


	7. Chapter 7

_aniimeefann here! _"\\[ _ ]/"

_So...if you see any red letters...it's not really that they're __**that **__important...they're simply supposed to be emphasized-ish words...simply put, it's just that since I'm writing this story for another site too, I have to do some special magic tricks when I write these _**_red _**_words...basically because the format for posting up a chapter is different from the format on fanfiction's...so I wrote my italicized or bolded words in _**_red_**_...this way I can decipher where I have to do the special tricks when I post on a different site...so yea~...I hope I didn't confuse anyone, because I know I'm an extremely confusing person in my many strange ways...*laughs awkwardly*..._

_aniimeefann out!_ v[ o ]/"

"Father explain this!" Hwajin rushed into the general's barracks pushing the doors open in fury, "What is the meaning of this? I'm supposed to be—I'm supposed to be…_WED_?"

"Yes." General Jilgin nodded as he flipped through papers, paying no attention to Hwajin.

"Father!" Hwajin slammed her hand down on his desk, scattering all the papers on his desk to fly everywhere, "I need an explanation for this! I am not even a part of the royal bloodline! Why would I need to be wed off to anyone? Is there something that I don't know about that I should know about? Because otherwise, this arrangement makes no sense at all! Why would the tribe marry off a child of non-royal lineage? Explain this to me Father! I do not see at all where any of this connects!"

Jilgin sighed as he looked up at the infuriated Hwajin before him, "Hwajin, yes, you are not of the royal bloodline, but the tribe who you are being wed to has only offered peace if they are able to wed not one of the royal princesses, but to wed one of the general's daughters. And, they specifically chose you, Hwajin. This was the only way for peace to be restored amongst our two tribes. I apologize for the inconvenience, but it is an honor to be able to bring peace among the tribes, and it is not something to be ashamed of."

"Who is the other tribe?" Hwajin's lip quivered in anger.

"The Seungro Tribe." Jilgin began to gather his scattered papers, "You will be wed into the Seungro Tribe's royal family."

"When?" Hwajin's fists balled up so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

"This coming weekend." Jilgin laid the papers he gathered flat on his desk.

"That means, I'll be wed in two days." Hwajin scoffed.

"Yes." Jilgin continued to gather scattered papers.

"That means, I just pack up my stuff and go?" Hwajin bit back her surging feelings of outburst, "That means, that I leave behind my life here and go to live elsewhere? That I no longer will be you daughter, and will no longer be a member of this tribe? I will simply go to Seungro Tribe and obey what they say for me to do? Because I know Father, I know, that they, in Seungro Tribe, are very much against hearing what the women wish to say or do. I know that they are polygamists, and I know that I will most likely become that retched Seungro Chief's newly attained wife. He recently just married his third wife from a neighboring Tribe, and she was far younger than I, and she has already given birth after being married for nearly two years! In our laws it says that wives must stay pure within the first year of marriage, but with that tribe they simply go about and pop out children as if they are droplets of a waterfall! Do you wish to wed your daughter off to a tribe who belittles women so much? Do you truly believe this is an honorable treaty for peace? Are you so blinded by this twisted goal of peace that you wish to wed off your own flesh to monstrosities who have terrorized our tribe for so long? Are you really—"

"Silence!" Jilgin slammed his fists down on his desk and glared at Hwajin, "This _is_ an honor bestowed upon yourself. As a member of this tribe, you will do whatever it takes to make sure it stands tall and proud amongst other tribes, and you will not disgrace our tribe by saying such treacherous words; may they be true or not. Now, go to your room and prepare yourself. Pack up your belongings if you wish, but either way, you will be leaving this tribe for the sake of peace in two days' time. Enjoy your time in the tribe while it lasts, you only have so much time. Now, leave."

"I'll happily leave your presence if it aches your so dearly, _General_." Hwajin slid her feet together and rested her hands on her sides as she bowed low, lifting her head to salute with her right hand as she left the room with her chest high and face forward.


	8. Chapter 8

_aniimeefann here! _"\\[ - _ - " ]v

_So totally ignore my last little splurge of nothingness I told you. After I read my story on here, I saw that there __**were**__ no __**RED**__ words; only I can see them...*laughs maniacally*...just kidding! But, kinda not kidding too. Well, I can see the __**RED**__ letters in my document here, but not on the actual published version...ANYWAY! I'll stop scribbling my nonsense and let you all get to reading...whoever is actually reading..._

_aniimeefann out! _v[ O ^ O ]/"

"Hwajin?" Haneul waved from his station in the soldier's barracks as Hwajin strutted through the halls.

Turning her head to see Haneul, Hwajin smiled softly and leaned against the window in the hallway she saw Haneul coming toward.

"What's up?" Haneul was catching his breath as he reached the window, pulling himself up to sit on the windows edge, "I feel like I haven't been able to see you all week."

"You just saw me yesterday." Hwajin pushed Haneul's forehead causing him to fall down to the ground, "What are you talking about, not seeing me for a week?"

Haneul laid back on the ground and looked up at Hwajin with a goofy grin on his face, "That's what it feels like if I haven't seen you in a day. It's like a week of not seeing you. If I had it my way, I'd lock you up so nobody could see you but me, and I'd stay by your side every day, all day long."

Hwajin sighed softly, "Oh my innocent Haneul! What are we going to do with you? You know someone would always be wondering who you're keeping locked away all to yourself."

"That's why I have to keep you locked away!" Haneul sat up, staring into Hwajin's eyes, "Everyone, all the guys, the soldiers, even other tribes know about how beautiful you are, and they want you for themselves! So, I'd keep you locked away so no one knows about your beauty but me! Only I can gaze at your beauty! Only me!"

"I never knew you were so _possessive_." Hwajin chuckled, "If you lock me away though, I might come to hate you."

"That'll never happen." Haneul stood up and grabbed Hwajin's hands, pulling her out of the window, causing her to land on himself.

"Yah!" Hwajin hit Haneul's chest as she sat up a bit irritated, "Why did you—"

Haneul put a finger to Hwajin's lips, "You'll never come to hate me. I'll always make you love me."

Hwajin scoffed, "Oh~? And how would you go about making me love you?"

"Simple." Haneul held Hwajin's chin between his thumb and index finger, lifting her head to stare into her eyes, "I would tell you every day that I love you. And I would show it through every part of me. Through my eyes," Haneul gazed into Hwajin's eyes tenderly, "…my hands," Haneul grasped Hwajin's hand gently, and caressed her cheek with his other hand, "…my nose," Haneul chuckled as he nudged his nose against Hwajin's playfully, "…my words," Haneul whispered sweet nothings into Hwajin's ear huskily, "…don't forget my lips," Haneul ran his lips across Hwajin's cheek, and brought them to place a chaste kiss on Hwajin's lips as she closed her eyes in delight, "and many more things. I would do a lot to show you that I love you; if you didn't realize it already, or even if you hate me for it. And that would ultimately make you fall in love with me."

Hwajin opened her eyes as she bit her lip, "Then why don't you just lock me away, and keep me all to yourself? Hm~?"

"Are you inviting me to do so?" Haneul had a smile run across his face as he pushed the stray strands of hair behind Hwajin's ears.

Hwajin pursed her lips and lightly kissed Haneul's cheeks as a blush ran up his neck, and she stood up jumping through the window to enter the hall, "Do whatever you want to do. But, I'll let you know, even if you lock me away, I'll still love you, and I'll keep on loving you, my Haneul."

Haneul swallowed a clump in the back of his throat as he grinned happily, "I love you Hwajin. I will always love you, no matter what."

Hwajin turned around and smiled back warmly as she waved, holding back tears that were trying to escape, "I love you too Haneul, and I always will, no matter what."


	9. Chapter 9

_aniimeefann here! _"\\[ ^ o ^ ]v

_Just a little blurb I wanna put in! Since my last update was pretty short, I decided to double update! Yay! *laughs awkwardly*_

_aniimeefann out! _v[ o ]/"

"Haneul!" Chanyeol called out, running frantically after Haneul.

"Hm?" Haneul turned around and smiled at Chanyeol, "What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

Catching his breath, Chanyeol looked up at Haneul with worried eyes, "Do you not know?"

"Know what?" Haneul eyed Chanyeol, "What's up Chanyeol?"

"You don't know." Chanyeol shook his head in disappointment, "I thought Hwajin would've told you by now."

"Hwajin would've told me…what exactly?" Haneul crossed his arms, tensing up at the sudden mention of Hwajin, "Chanyeol what's going on? What's got you so worked up?"

"Hwajin's to be wed." Chanyeol gasped.

"You mean Father finally gave in to me?" A smile began to form on Haneul's face.

"No." Chanyeol shook his head, "Hwajin's to be wed for the sake of peace between the Seungro and Eoduka Tribes."

"So Father is—"

"Hwajin's to be wed to someone of Seungro Tribe." Chanyeol balled his hands into fists in frustration, "She only just found out about it yesterday. She's to be wed tomorrow."

"And Father he—"

"Hwajin's been really nice to everyone since she found out." Chanyeol coughed bitterly, "She already went to talk about it with my Father, and after, she just accepted it like she had no choice."

"I just saw Hwajin a few minutes ago." Haneul looked up at Chanyeol, "She mentioned no such thing to me. You've got to be lying Chanyeol! Why would you lie about such a thing like this?"

"I'm not lying Haneul!" Chanyeol grabbed Haneul's shoulders to calm him down, "Hwajin hasn't told anybody. Only my family, the chief, and a few higher-ups know about this. Hwajin's just been making her rounds to at least say something of the sort to everyone, like a hidden goodbye. You said you just her a few minutes ago? Didn't she sound different? She's more upset about this than you'd think. I'm just—actually no, I'm not surprised she didn't tell you."

"Why would say that?" Haneul glared at Chanyeol.

"Don't be angry at me." Chanyeol sighed, "Don't be angry at Hwajin or our Father's. I know this is not something you would be happy about. I'm not happy about this anymore than you are, but Hwajin's accepted this. And when she chooses to carry something through, it'll be carried through. So I know why she didn't tell you. She didn't tell you, because she knew that she did not want to hurt the one person she loved most in the world. And she knew, if she told you, you would do everything in your power to stop this wedding. That's why she didn't tell you."

"How can you say that?" Haneul scoffed.

"Because, I'm just like my Noona." Chanyeol chuckled, "I'd rather not let my most _precious one_, my most precious person, be hurt because of something I chose to do. And I wouldn't want that person to try to do anything for my own sake, because I would already know, if that person does so, they'd be dishonored more than myself. And I know for a fact, that you Haneul will do anything for my sister. So, I'm going to ask you for her sake, please, do not make this harder for her than it already is. She already gave you her last words if she spoke to you already. So please, just honor them, and don't cause a ruckus for her. She doesn't want this anymore than you or I do."

"But, I love her." Haneul began to take deep breaths as he fell to his knees, "I love her so much. I just wanted to keep her to myself and lock her away so that she could only love me."

"I know Haneul, but—"

"NO BUTS!" Haneul screamed, "I will do something about this! I love her! She's the love of life! She's—she's—she's my mate! I'm not going to just let her go idly in front of my eyes! She's _my_ mate!"

"You didn't." Chanyeol shook his head in disappointment.

"I _did_." Haneul held his head up and stood tall, "So, I will do something about this."

"I really wish you didn't say that Haneul." Chanyeol sighed in distress.


End file.
